clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vance Xentan
Vance Xentan, formorly known as Vance Blackstone or Darth Sesontor, is the son of a Ancient Sith emperor and has used the force to gain a certain "immortality" though he is still able to be killed by almost anything another human would be killed by weapons wise. He is currently The Leader of the Mandalore Empire as of course the lord of all mandalorians Mandalore the unifyer History Born on Korriban sometime near the start of the Sith Empire, Vance Xentan, son of the current Emperor, has now suceeded in leading, The Ultimate Empire, The Zann Consortium, The Chiss Empire, The Yuuzhan Vong, and The Kryat Empire. Much of his past is kept personal but it is assumed that he was trained by jedi, sith and non-force sensitive people and creatures. having defeated multiable times by his own fault and the betray of others he and his close friend Valdon Vinson Valter, also known as the legend of coursant having pushed back an enourmous amounts of odds against the sith while he was with the republic, have now grown the Yuuzhan Vong into a enourmous empire. However loses like Ben Mendon (Darth Traxton), Andrew Carter, and other memebers of the guilds in the UE he is now forced to rely on his fellow commanders to help him fight through this. Currently he is a master of the force having experianced both shades of the force, light and dark, now neutral or gray. he has learned from many masters and knows almost every trick the force can use however even he is unable to make somethings in the force. He fights for revenge, brotherhood, honor, and glory. Yun-Yuuzhan first approched him in the kryat empire at Had Abbon he convinced Xentan to take control of the Yuuzhan Vong once more. He Defeated the mandalorians and Was cut short when the empire took the Confederacy of Independent Systems's side. However the empire slowly withdrew into their own space and with the Defeat of Surpreme Commander Darth Nihulus at Yavin 4 at the hands of none other then Dr. Anton Darkheart the tide of the war has changed. The CIS outmatch the Yuuzhan Vong Empire in numbers but have still lost many battles but have won a few as well. Even Vance Himself proved the CIS that they are weak having defeated not one but two Sepertist fleets at Corulag with the help of Autumn to a minor degree. Now the future looks forward and to the Day The Yuuzhan Vong once again take command. However it was not to be Vance saw that despite all their power they were to few in numbers to take the fight further. He left Yuuzhan Vong Space and found a kaminoan cloner who was making a small army of clones with the jango DNA Template. Vance through negociating and letting go of neimodia re-gained the control of the famed cloning planet of kamino. Leading the Mandalorians (Bacta/Clone Wars) Vance Xentan awoke along with his friend and guardian Valdon Valter from a statis sleep on Dromund Kaas which was started before the start of the great galactic war when he had many of his followers still stationed there all of which including his famed general agustus autumn have died leaving him and valdon valter the last two left. He eventually found his way onto concordia where he met the then disgraced Sardin Ordo who was banished despite his track record of great leadership. After forming a deal with clans Ordo, The Death Watch, Vizala, Bralor, and Delzari he formed a revolt in which Sardin overthrew Satine's followers and established Mandalore the Unifiyer (Vance Xentan) and his right hand man Valdon Valter into power. Eventually unifying all the clans and taking back worlds Vance reforged his empire on the foundation of the mandalorian crusaders. Vance then proceeded to start an alliance with the Galactic Republic and Corperate Sector in which turned enemies amoung The Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Hutt Cartel. Even though many battles have not gone in their favor Vance is putting his bid on his top commanders Valdon, and Sardin to take over the galaxcy once more. Personality and Traits Vance is a very caculating, a competent strategist, and a powerful leader, but sometimes over-confident man who thinks of war as a whole as something he can use to further his reach and bring in more more of the galaxcy into his fold. He is known to care for his people to an extent but does what he must for complete victory. People have considered him a hero to the people back in the Ultimate Empire and a villian in the Kryat Empire however now he commands the Xentan Empire or Galactic Republic hoping to unite the galaxcy under this banner. Powers and Abilities Vance is Extremely powerful in the force to the point of which he can communicate with some religions' "gods" he is able to bring down a imperial star destoryer down to earth with barely any effort and is also able to severely cripple a executor star dreadnaught by targeting important parts simply by using the force. Vance is also a competent saberist having trained with very many of the best saber experts learning many techniquies. Vance Would be Considered "A Jack of All Trades, Master of None" Due to his very impatient attitude in certain aspects which direct the force and saber combat. Armor and Weapons Vance Goes into battle wielding two lightsabers one of them has a extremely rare black gem and a blood red crystal he uses them both or seperately however he prefers to use the force whenever he can due to is abnormal aptitude in it. He Wears Black Sith robes from the ancient sith and wears black imperial knight armor from the fel empire which he obtained in his kryat empire reign. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Faction Leaders Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Gray Side Category:Mandalorians